Jasiri ( MysticCanines'Heroine732 fanfic )
Jasiri she's a young hyena who's brave enough to sometimes trust Shenzi. She's friends to both hyenas and lions, but Jasiri respects Pride Landers and considers Bhati and Reirei good friends. She's brave, protective, wise, determined, adventurous, and confident in saving her friends. She'll treat friendly Outlanders with loyalty but she'll act territorial against those she doesn't trust such as Zira Jasiri likes to go on vacations to Ethiopia for several reasons, its foklore helps her clan members not lose confidence even if they're near Janja's clan. But Shenzi told Jasiri the Greek idea of hyenas working with witches. Jasiri herself likes that Ethiopian folklore of hyenas could help her explain her friendship with Kion to Simba. Plus Shenzi invites Jasiri and her clan to come up into Ethiopia and eat with her. Ethiopia is also the state Jasiri travels if Kion wants to know about Egyptian lions or other cat cousins in the desert because she can run near the Red Sea or follow the Nile River which is long. There's also plenty of honey in Ethiopia and Shenzi's willing to help Jasiri find the honey bird because they know how differently Africa uses honey. Jasiri brings Bhati and Reirei along with her if she's off to Ethopia to find useful herbs she'll share with canines and good friends like Rafiki as well as his baboon cousins. Friends Rafiki Makini Baboons Shauku Rerei Kijana Bhati Kion Kovu Kiara Tifu Zuri Vitani Nuka Anga Tamaa Ono Hamu Mtoto Beshte Fuli Laini Bunga Badili Shenzi Cheezy Trivia Jasiri honors Rafiki the special ways India, Egypt, and Ethiopia honor monkeys and baboons in ancient tales Jasiri Picnics with Shenzi up in Ethiopia Jasiri takes Shauku to see his Civet cousins in both Pride Lands and Ethiopia Jasiri sings with Tamaa the drongo Jasiri gives Simba small gifts Jasiri follows Anga into Ethiopia to find amber a bit quicker Jasiri follows Shenzi in Ethiopia if it's time to get some honey Jasiri cooperates with Bhati and Reirei if it's time to go get some Ethiopian herbs Jasiri will secretly take Cheezy to Ethiopia so they can talk privately away from Janja Jasiri chats with Vitani Jasiri lets her clan spend time with Kijana to hear folklore of hyenas and canines or play games Jasiri honors Kion Jasiri goes to spots like Mizimu Grove to express herself Jasiri, honors the whole family of lions at Egypts great pyramid like we honor soldiers Jasiri shares snacks with Badili Jasiri secretly has her own painting of Gabre Manfas Jasiri takes Kovu to Mendebo Mtns so he can feel his freedom Jasiri shares advice with Nuka Jasiri acts territorial if Zira's trespassing Jasiri fights Janja Jasiri helps Chungu not starve giving him small snacks if he's standing far from Janja Jasiri protects Ed and Banzai while she's in Ethiopia since Shenzi's busy most of the time Jasiri is help Fuli and Bunga do difficult rescuing Jasiri help African Wild Dogs fight against bad Outlanders Jasiri goes to Blue Nile Falls with the golden wolves' pack once in a while Jasiri is great friends with Mtoto Jasiri will stand near Hamu if she knows danger is close Jasiri just has fun with Laini Jasiri likes to go on water trips in Pride Lands and Ethiopia with Beshte Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732